


Krampus and his maiden.

by Gwenore



Series: Creature chronicles. [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Creature Fic, F/M, Krampus - Freeform, creature smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore
Summary: Belle the mayor’s daughter makes a deal with the Krampus.





	Krampus and his maiden.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Christmas creature smut prompts, little-inkstone prompted Krampus. I had way too much writing this… may make more Krampus stuff in the future.

Snow was falling in the small mountain village of Avonlea, but none could be seen on the streets. No one dared walk outside, because the Krampus himself was walking among them… searching out for bad children that he would place in his the woven basket that he carried on his back.

But one small shape was making its way through the snowy streets.

She was Belle… the mayor’s daughter.

Her heart was pounding.

The last year… she had made a deal. A deal with Krampus himself.

On a cold winter’s day some of the children had disregarded the warnings of their parents and wandered out towards the hill near the forest edge to sled down it.

It was then the Krampus had came out from the forest edge, walking on his cloven hooves, his long tail flicking behind him, carrying his woven basket on his back, ready to snatch them up. Waving his clawed hand he froze them in place, to keep them from running away and unable to do anything but to stare in horror as the monster approached on his cloven hooves.

Belle had been reading in her library but then looked out the window… seeing how the Krampus was closing in on the children. She shouted at them to run… to get away, but understood that they could not.

Terror filling her mind she ran out not wearing her cloak or scarf, her toes going blue from the cold snow, yet she did not care.

Her eyes were filled with fear as she ran in front of the Krampus who stared at her with golden eyes. His face was hidden by a large red cloak, his massive curling horns having long since pierced the fabric. From what she could see of his face, his nose was slightly hooked and his lips barely able to cover up those large fangs beneath them. His skin was scaled, both on his face and his hands.

“No! You cannot have them!” she said firmly. The creature before her simply grinned, revealing his large fangs as he moved his long curved claws.

“Are you going to stop me mayor’s daughter?” his voice was a low hiss moving his clawed fingers gently, cocking his head as his eyes glowed gently.

“I am…” she stuttered nervously, now realizing she stood before the very creature that had kept her up so many nights when she was a child, terrified that he would come steal her away from her bed and put her up in his woven basket.

He continued to grin at her.

“Well…” he mused, tapping a clawed finger against his chin as his furred tail was flicking back and forth. “I may let these ones go… if you take their place.”

His clawed finger then turned to point at her. Belle blinked.

“What?” she stuttered.

“Oh… I am sure you heard me. You come with me… and I shall let these ones go,” he mention towards the children. “If you agree… in one year… we will meet here again… and I will take you to my home.”

Belle stood there, feeling how the cold was creeping into every part of her body.

“If I go with you… you will let them go?” Belle shivered. Krampus bowed his head, moving his large horns and gestured with that clawed hand.

“You have my word,” he grinned showing those long fangs.

“Then one year from now… I will come with you,” she nodded, her heart aching in her chest.

“Then… that is a deal,” the creature whispered as the wind picked up, forcing Belle to close her eyes and shielded her face with her hand. As the wind passed and Belle opened her eyes she found he was gone… leaving only hoof prints in the snow to prove he had been there.

 

The year had passed… which was why she now she wandered towards where she had first met him. Just as she came there the wind picked up and he stood before him once again. Belle swallowed nervously.

“I am here…”

Krampus honestly looked surprised that she was there.

“So you are,” he said as he placed his basket on the ground before her. “Get in then.”

Belle furrowed her brows, but did as he requested, feeling a slight pull in her stomach as he lifted up the basket with supernatural strength, hoisting it up on his shoulder. He then lifted her up on his back and the wind picked up and Belle was once again forced to close her eyes.

When she opened them again, Belle found they were standing before a castle, gripped by the ice, clawing at the castle walls.

Surprisingly gentle he let her down and started to lead her through the gates and the door closed behind them.

 

Belle had now been weeks in the castle of the Krampus. Despite the fact that she felt as if she was always cold… it was not as bad as she imagined that it would be.

She was set to make his food… boiled pine branches… which Belle did not understand, but it was better than… what she thought he ate. He enjoyed tea and seemingly everything warm… which she understood. In this pace the sun did not rise and the wind was always howling.

He had actually been rather… sweet… having brought her warmer clothes to make her more comfortable . One time she had fallen asleep in front of the fire and when she woke a big furred blanket had been placed on her.

She had investigated the castle, but found no sign of the children that he stole… and he rarely left the castle.

Belle had started to find him… cute. Especially when he laying before the fire his tail would wag happily. Even just thinking about it made her smile. In truth… she was feeling comfortable with him than most humans she had known.

Over tea she had started to speak with him and found him actually listening to her, cocking his head with those large horns as he blinked happily towards her. He would at times tease her, but she did the same. In truth she was… starting to… fall for him.

 

It was one late evening, Krampus having gone out earlier in the day. He often did this, usually bringing back pine trees for him to eat and more human food for her. In truth she had never really seen a creature so offended when she told him that she did not eat pine tree branches. It just made her laugh thinking about it.

Belle was lighting the fire when the door opened and she heard his hooves against the stone floor, but his gate was off. Worriedly she ran up to meet him and gasped.

Three arrows had pierced his leg and blood was steadily dripping towards the ground.

“Krampus!” she exclaimed running towards him, steadying him, gently supported him as she brought him into the hall where she had light the fire. Carefully she looked down on the arrows which had pierced his furred leg. Luckily he had a thick hide and it looked like they had just barely pierced the skin.

“Just wait, I’ll hurry,” she blurted out running out to get bandages. When she got back she found him already having removed the arrows from his leg. Slowly she knelt by his side and started to bandage him up, brushing his fingers across his fur gently.

“What… what happened…?” Belle asked as she continued to bandage him. Krampus gritted his fangs, flicking his tail  slightly.

“It was… it was foolish…” he murmured softly, not daring to meet her blue eyes, before he moved his clawed hand inside his cloak and pulled out a book, handing it to do her. Belle looked confused as she turned it to look at the cover.

“Her handsome hero?” she questioned it.

“You… you said how much you loved it… I… I wanted to give it to you…” his voice was rough and rather embarrassed. Belle gave him a gentle smile.

The foolish creature… he had honestly gotten himself hurt simply to bring her a book that she had mentioned to him. It was undeniably… endearing.

How easy it was for her to fall for him…

After having finished up her work she gently reached out her hand and caressed his cheek. He shivered slightly under her touch, but it was clear that he desired the closeness and warmth of her hand.

Gently she leaned closer, her heart pounding in her chest, as her lips touched his. He pulled away nervously, blinking his eyes, but then leaned against her, his tail quivering gently.

“What… what are you doing?” he asked confused, but was drawn to her warmth, leaning it close to her.

“I… just…” she ran her hand across his large horns, before she gently started to move the hood of his cloak over them showing his features. Nothing about this being seemed fearful to her anymore.

She gently brushed her fingers brushing over his features softly, before she moved even closer as she placed another kiss on her lips.

Slowly his hands took his arms around her, carefully entangling his claws in the laces of her dress, starting to loosen it. Belle continued to run his fingers through his rough graying fur. Gently he pushed down her dress, exposing her breasts, her nipples perking in the cold air and a passionate moan came from her lips as he ran his long tongue across them.

Moving on top of her, Krampus used his body to push her down under him, Belle hearing his hooves scraping against the stone floor, just as she felt the sheep skin rug against her nude back.

Her dress was wrapped around her waist, flowing out over the sheep skin’s wool, as his long tongue trailed down from her chest towards her stomach, caressing her flawless skin and feeling how it grew heated with his caress.

Belle was feeling pleasure unlike she had ever had before, her spine arching as she wanted to feel it… deeper…

His body was a blazing heat between her legs as he proceeded to grind against her, his furred legs tickling the inside of her sensitive thighs. The tasseled tail had wrapped around her ankle, as if he feared she would pull away from him.

However, this was the last thing on Belle’s mind. She continued to spread her legs, welcoming him, as her hands gripped those large curved horns. Her fingers fit perfectly between the ridges, feeling the smoothness and delighting in the warmth of them.

Krampus continued to kiss her neck, licking her skin, gracing her with those sharp teeth.

Belle quivered, keeping a firm hold on his horns, attempting almost to steady her. The fire was crackling and spreading warmth to their disrobed bodies and warming the sheep skin that they laid on.

“More…” she whispered, taking in a deep breath to steady her voice as his clawed fingers ran over her form, teasing her nipples gently.

Krampus hesitated slightly, but he was in the grasp of desire, and her pleading for him made his already hard cock drip with excitement. He was large, and started to move his hips, moving it against her, she feeling that pulsating member against her.

Belle hips rolled against his form, feeling herself get wet, and her voice having degraded into a lustful moan.

“Take me…” she moaned, pulling his horns, her body painfully warm and all she could think about was how her body ached for him.

Krampus let out a low growl as he, continued to run his razor sharp teeth across the skin on her neck. His clawed hands grasped her legs, in his eagerness making scarlet rubies of blood trickle froth, yet Belle only made a sharp intake of hair, wanting simply to feel him closer, her nails scraping along those long horns.

His instinct could no longer be denied as he trust himself inside her, his tail quivering as he let out a chilling growl in her ear, that Belle answered with a lustful moan.

She could feel her palms get ever so slightly sweaty as she continued her grip, as she shivered despite the roaring fire and his warmth. He was big, and while not painful, she needed to breathe controlled, having to let her body get used to him.

His glowing eyes met hers, not moving, waiting for her, even if her heat was making him pant. Belle then nodded, her hands sliding down from his horns to the graying fur on his neck, as she lifted her head to kiss his lips.

With this sign that she wanted him to continue Krampus started to move his hips, his hooves attempting to get a grip on the stone floor as he wanted more of her warmth. The wounds of the arrows were long since forgotten. His entire mind filled with… her.

Such the dark day in this world of eternal winter passed, though day and night were hard to tell as it was always starry and dark, with the wind always howling outside.

The two creatures inside finally collapsed from  exhaustion, Krampus proving himself to be a creature of both great strength and stamina… far more than any mortal man could hope to be. Both were drenched in sweat and feeling the pleasure tingle within their bodies, as they lay in each other’s embrace listening to the soft crackling of the fire.

Many more nights would be spent like this, the Krampus and his maiden keeping warm as the snow would fall in this land of eternal winter. 


End file.
